Episode 7502 (13th May 2016)
Plot Sandy becomes upset when he cannot find his walkie talkie that he talked to Edna on. Harriet arrives at Mulberry Cottage looking for a picture for the coffin. Ashley insists he is not going as he no longer believes in Edna's god. Harriet wonders why Lily, Peter and Eve are not attending the service, but Ashley explains they have gone on a day trip together to celebrate her life. Harriet is adamant Edna would still want him there but Ashley stubbornly refuses. Liv is upset Aaron is going to Edna's funeral the day after their dad died, but Aaron explains Edna is a loss, unlike Gordon. Liv takes Chas' phone and texts DS Wise. Moira asks Holly to pick up some concert tickets as a present to Cain for their wedding anniversary. Priya cannot believe Jai has asked Rishi to find him a wife, after he tried to talk her out of her own arranged marriage. Megan isn't best pleased to learn of Jai's plan as she believed he was turning his life around for the sake of their daughter. Megan insists the sooner they are divorced the better. The mourners share their stories of how Edna helped them. DS Wise turns up at The Woolpack as Chas and Aaron are about to leave for the funeral. Liv admits she text him and tells DS Wise that Gordon was murdered. Edna's funeral gets underway but Sandy can't face the church. As Robert turn up and found out Liv accused him of murdered Gordon, DS Wise explains to Liv that Gordon's couldn't have been murdered as he was in isolation and a guard present. Liv can't believe it as DS Wise tells her Gordon was found hanging. Robert is furious at Aaron for thinking that he could have Gordon killed. Pearl tearfully talks about Edna. Ashley finds Sandy paying his respects to Edna via the walkie talkie. Ashley admits he is struggling to believe in a god the could be so cruel, although reminds himself that Edna would say life is cruel and god has given blessings to help people cope. Like god giving him his family back to help him cope with his dementia. Edna is laid to rest as Sandy and Ashley throw one of her hats into the river and Ashley says a prayer as they watch it drift away. As Robert turn up, Aaron tells Robert he has been an idiot and he apologises to Robert for believing he was capable of arranging Gordon's death. Holly rips up the concert tickets and hides them under the sofa cushion as Moira arrives home. Holly explains to Moira that she got the tickets but has lost them, and she believes Charity may have stolen them. Aaron admits that if he had read the letter he may have visited Gordon so Robert encourages him to visit Gordon in the mortuary. At the wake Jimmy makes a speech about Edna and his memories of her like how he was always 'Mr James' to her. The mourners toast Edna as Ashley asks Laurel to come with him to the church to pray. Cast Regular cast *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom, back stairs and public bar *Butlers Farm - Cain and Moira's bedroom, living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Exterior *Main Street *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and interior *Footbridge *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,000,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes